Hidden in the Waves
by Princess Kiski
Summary: The celebration continues! Watch the drama unfold between Sky, Bloom, Diaspro and Tafari. Please Read and Review. It's the only way I know I'm doing something right.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

In a large, luxury bedroom, a blonde haired boy was sitting on his bed on the phone. He really wanted to hear from his girlfriend before the big party tonight in his honor: his eighteenth birthday and almost every royal would be there. He was completely nervous about it. It was ringing but there was no other response other than Bloom's voice on the answering machine.

He sighed and threw the phone on the bed. He thought about what she could be doing right now: primping herself for the party, chatting with her best friends or talking about him. But still he really needed someone to talk to and now.

'_Maybe I'll call_ her' he thought picking up the phone. He listened to the dial tone again, hoping she would pick up.

"Hello," answered a phone

"Hi, Tafari," said Sky "You're still coming to the party right,"

"Of course, Sky," Tafari replied "I wouldn't miss it for the universe,"

"I'm really nervous," he stated "I hope everything works out tonight,"

"It always does," she giggled "I haven't seen you this nervous since we first met."

"Well you don't always meet a girl like yourself everyday," he chuckled. His phone started beeping. "That's my girlfriend, gotta go, bye. See you there."

"Bye," said the girl cheerfully


	2. There's someone I want you to meet

In Magix …

Hey thanks for the reviews. I didn't think that anyone would respond so quickly to them. I'll keep posting if you want me to.

In Magix …

Bloom and her friends were trying on dresses at Stella's favorite boutique. Bloom was exhausted from all day shopping for the ball but it would be well worth it to see the look on Sky's face. She had to be ready for anything at the party. Being an earth girl, she never had never experienced anything like the balls Sky always took her to and this one was the most important for him so she had to make a good impression on every royal and nobleman there.

"Don't worry," said Stella "You'll be just fine when Sky proposes to you."  
Bloom tensed up in her nervousness.

"Stella," said Flora "Stop making he so nervous. Besides, we don't know if Sky is proposing anyway."

"Well maybe you don't know," Stella began "but being the girlfriend of Sky's best friend, I have access to this kind of information."

Layla noticed Bloom beginning to shake violently.

"Calm down, Bloom," said Layla "Let's get a drink,"

The girls purchased the dresses they had in hand and went to the nearest pizzeria. Bloom quickly sipped her soda and took a deep breath. She really needed to speak to Sky about tonight's events. She took her phone out of her bag and pressed speed dial. Only a busy tone made a sound.

'_I suppose he must be busy,'_ she thought

She waited an hour before calling again; Still no answer.

"Come, on girls," said Stella "We need to get ready."

They left for Alfea and got to work on themselves. It was two hours of hairstyling, applying make-up and nail polish and squeezing into their size zero dresses.

Meanwhile on Erakylon…

Sky was putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo, putting on his bowtie and pinning some medals he won at Red Fountain. He looked at his phone hoping to hear some sign that Tafari was still coming. Tafari was not like normal girls and coming would be a bit difficult for her. He had his best men working on her arrival. The phone started ringing.

"Hello," Sky said anxiously "Tafari,"

"Dude, it's me," said Brandon

"Oh," sighed Sky "Were you able to help her?"

"Yes," said Brandon "And you should be more careful. You're lucky I was not Bloom, and if she even thought you were cheating on her… well we remember what happened with her and Diaspro."

Sky gulped as the memory of Bloom and Diaspro cat fighting. It had been their freshman year and the Day of the Royals. His parents had arranged a marriage between him and Diaspro they came to watch him wrangle dragons. He had to ignore Bloom for almost a month but she came anyway and found Diaspro. The two gave deathly blows but Bloom came out victorious only to be humiliated in front of the entire realm. She almost killed him and gave him the cold shoulder for almost the rest of the year.

"By your silence, I take you don' t want the two to meet at the party," said Brandon

"No, no," said Sky "I want them to meet. That's why I'm going to such lengths."

"Whatever, dude," said Brandon hanging up the phone

There was a rapping on the door.

"Come in," said Sky

"Your highness, your mother and father request your presence in the ballroom," responded a maid "And also, she's here,"

Sky started for the door and then thanked the maid. He made his way to the guest room Tafari was staying in. She was drying her hair.

"Prince Sky," she said

"Princess Tafari," he said "I hope you find your accommodations to your liking,"

"Yes, they are wonderful," she answered, "When do I meet Bloom?"

"Soon," he responded, "I'm glad you're excited about meeting her. It's thanks to you that we're together."

"You give too much credit," she said

He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Glad you're alright,"

She smiled and said, "You need to get back to work and I'll finish up here."

"Oh, Tafari," he started, "You missed a scale."

"Get out of here," she said playfully.

They both chuckled and he left the room to find his parents.

Back with the Winx…

They were putting the finishing touches on their faces. Bloom gave up calling Sky. She was worried about him not picking up. The last time this happened Diaspro was involved.

"He hasn't picked up all day," sighed Bloom

"Don't worry," said Stella "Besides you need to look your best. This night is all about you."

"I thought that it was Sky's birthday," said Techna robotically

"It is, but it will be a special night for Bloom as well," said Stella enthusiastically

"Let's get going," said Flora "We'll take the portal."

They each jumped into the portal and when they arrived their boyfriends greeted them.

"Bloom" shouted Sky

"Sky," she said.

He picked her up and twirled her into the air.

"Glad you here," he said "There's someone I'd like you to meet."


	3. We meet at last, Tafari

"Glad you're here" he said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet

"Glad you're here" he said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" asked Bloom. She was curious about what royals and nobles he would introduce her to.

"You'll see," he said guiding her into the party. Bloom looked around the party at everyone noticing the expensive clothes and high-class faces of the guests. Each of them had their own radiance. She felt intimidated by them but Sky's gentle hand kept her calm.Everyone else was watching the introduction of guests.

"Lady Eleanor Tremain," called out a butler. Applause filled the air as the woman descended down the stairs.

"Princess Diaspro," he called out. There was scattered applause and lots of murmurs.

'_Diaspro,'_ thought Bloom

"I thought she was banished, Sky," said Bloom

"She is," he replied "But my parents made me invite her as reparation."

"Fine," Bloom said bitterly

"But wait," he responded "the one I want you to meet should be here soon. She'll definitely be here."

'_She'll'_ thought Bloom. Bloom tensed up more than ever now that Diaspro was here and another girl was coming to the party. What if this would be Sky's new fiancé? His parents loved Bloom but still she was the princess of a frozen planet. What good would it do the kingdom of Erakylon?

Diaspro descended down the stairs towards gracefully keeping all eyes on her. She approached Sky with a bit of shyness.

"Hello, Prince Sky," said Diaspro

"Good Evening, Diaspro," he spat out

Diaspro pushed Bloom off his arm gently and as Bloom readied herself to scratch Diaspro's eyes out Sky replied "You and I both know that's not a good idea."

Bloom approached Diaspro and she backed down a bit.

"Why don't I get you two a drink," he suggested while quickly exiting the scene. He pulled Brandon along with him.

Layla and Nabu looked at each other then Layla whispered "Ten bucks he chokes,"

Nabu could only stifle back a laugh "Layla, that's not nice."

"Neither is leaving Bloom and Diaspro together with everyone else," she replied

With Brandon and Sky…

"This is not going well," Brandon said stating the obvious

"Maybe when Tafari comes things will smooth out," hoped Sky

"You can't have Tafari pull you out of everything," stated Brandon "And besides, She may make matters worse."

"How?" asked Sky

"You know Tafari's history with Diaspro and I saw Bloom's face when you announced that Tafari was coming. It was not happy and you know what happens when Bloom is not happy. It never ends well for you or me… as a matter of fact it doesn't end well for Timmy, Helia or Riven. It may not end well for Nabu too."

Sky took a few moments to think this through and hoped that the catastrophes he could think of wouldn't happen through some miracle. However, he had no such luck.

"Princess Tafari," shouted the butler. There were a few murmurs at first, but as soon as the girl stood where everyone could see, there was thunderous applause. She was beautiful. She wasn't too tall but her size was still nice. She has long, flowing white hair, cinnamon skin with a glow to it, crystal blue eyes with full pink lips.

Unlike the other guests, she wore a cerulean corset, matching full ball skirt and a matching blazer with one huge diamond button in the middle. She wore a huge brimmed hat made of blue dupioni silk, a diamond necklace and diamond earrings with a blue crystals in the center. She carried a cute matching parasol.

It wasn't an appropriate outfit for a ball but she was still stunning and the guest gasped and stared at her. Murmurs of praise could be heard left and right as she descended down the stairs. Bloom worried a bit and Diaspro jealousy showed on her face.

'_Her'_ they both thought bitterly while watching Tafari make her way through the crowd.

She finally made it to the spot where Sky was standing and they walked back to the group together.

"Bloom," said Sky "Here's the girl I want you to meet. This is Tafari."

"How do you do?" asked Tafari in a very sweet voice

"I'm great," said Bloom

"So this is the famous Princess Bloom of Sparx," said Tafari "Savior of the universe for three straight years and the Carmen SanDiego of Sky's heart."

The group except for Bloom and Tafari looked confused.

"Nice Alliteration," said Bloom "But how do you know about Carmen SanDiego?"

"I studied Earth literature and Earth Media Arts when I was middle school," said Tafari

"That's a lot of studying for middle school," stated Bloom

"Yeah, well I was sent to one of those genius schools… um the Nicholas Flammel Academy of Science and Technology"

"Isn't that where Prince Darien and Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp. go to?" asked Timmy

"Yeah," began Tafari "but they aren't the friendliest,"

"I wish I could have gone there," said Timmy  
"Dude, why can't you go?" asked Brandon "Aside from Techna, you're the smartest person I know."

"Thanks, but in order to get into that school, you need a certain I.Q to get in and the courses are harder than anything you can ever imagine. It runs from kindergarten to college. I took a tour there the labs and computers there are very high tech and some of the most amazing in the magical universe."

"You make it sound like it's better than Red Fountain," said Riven

"Of course not but in some ways it is," he said sheepishly

The guys were talking about which school was better and the girls started asking Tafari questions.

"So where did you get that amazing outfit?" asked Tafari "It's not really for a ball but still, it's amazing!"

"Umm… thanks," said Tafari "I made it myself at the academy during fashion class

"A place like that has a fashion class," exclaimed Stella "Not even Alfea has a fashion class. Maybe I should go there,"

"Stella, your grades aren't sufficient enough to go there," mentioned Techna "By the way how would fashion fit in to science and technology."

"In lots of way, you need to create new make-up and techniques to apply them, test them. New fabrics need to be tested and the safety of the clothing as well, in case something is faulty in the designs. Technology helps a lot, in fact were working on a program that can help a person learn what colors, cuts and styles work for them. It has been done before but we're taking it to a whole new level."

Stella, even though she still had no idea about the technological things involved, she was still impressed.

Bloom still tried to keep her cool. _'She's educated, a genius and fashionable'_

Bloom watched Diaspro fumed in silence clutching the glass harshly, enough to almost break the fragile crystal in her hand. The guys started to come out of their conversation to talk the girls but then noticed a tall dark figure.

"Oh, no," said Helia

"What now?" asked Sky

"It's Kuno,"

"Crap," said Riven "Sky, how could you invite him?"

"I didn't," he said "My parents did."

"Kuno?" questioned Flora

"He goes to Red Fountain," answered Helia "He is smart but he is the most arrogant, egotistical and selfish jerk I've ever met."

"Even more than Riven," said Bloom and Stella

"Oh, sure make jokes about me," said Riven "He thinks that everything he does is right and everything should go his way."

"Sounds awful," said Flora

"Sometimes I wish I attended Alfea just to get away from him," said Riven "I will gladly put on a skirt and matching pumps to avoid him."

The group looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's that bad huh?" asked Musa

"The worst." Said Brandon

Kuno pushed his way to the group and as the conversations engaged Diaspro pulled Bloom to the side.

"Diaspro what do you want?" questioned an irritated Bloom. Bloom turned her gaze to Sky and Tafari who were in deep conversation and giggling.

"I know that you want Tafari gone," began Diaspro

"What makes you think that?" snapped Bloom

"You mean other than the fact that you keep glaring at her in disgust?" asked Diaspro

Bloom stared at Diaspro for a moment. Diaspro was reading her like an open book.

"She's seems perfect doesn't she?" asked Diaspro watching the reaction on Bloom's face.

Bloom hesitated but nodded.

"She has a little secret though," said Diaspro, swirling the punch in her cracked wineglass. She took a sip and waited for Bloom to respond. Bloom, however, remained silent.

"Just pour a little liquid on her and her secret is revealed," said Diaspro "It's that simple,"

"Why don't you do it then," asked Bloom

"I have my reasons," stated Diaspro "Besides, you're the one who doesn't know."

Bloom turned to watch Tafari and Sky laugh and joke together. It was unbearable to watch them, her, that hussy. Sky then wrapped his arms around Tafari's neck and pulled her into an embrace.

Bloom felt her heart being ripped out. Rage, jealous, sadness, anger and confusion were emotions she began to feel at once. She took a glass full of water from a nearby table and stormed in to Tafari's direction.

Diaspro leaned against the wall and sipped her punch in satisfaction. _'Now they're both out of my way'_

Sky released Tafari before Bloom came near. As she approached they both smiled at her but Bloom's angry face made them completely nervous.

"Bloom, you look tense," stated Tafari "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay and you wouldn't be if some hussy were al over your man," Bloom hissed

"Okay, I know Diaspro's a hussy, but …' was all Tafari could say before Bloom poured water all over her. The shock made her fumble into the fountain behind her. Bloom began to form a fireball in her hand.

"Bloom, no," said Sky holding Bloom's hand back, "Brandon, get Tafari and take her to the infirmary,"

"Sorry, snookums," said Brandon having to stop his conversation with Stella. He ran to Tafari who was choking and clutching her neck. Brandon picked her up and took Tafari's hand from around her neck, then ran with her out of the ball room past Bloom.

Bloom although struggling with Sky took one last look at Tafari.

'_What the fuck is that on her neck,'_ she thought _'Are those gills?'_


	4. Where is she?

Sorry it took so long to post. I formally apologize and thank everyone who read, reviewed or read and reviewed.

* * *

Bloom was in her room trying not to make contact with anyone for the next several hours. That was the most humiliating thing in her life and an innocent person could have been hurt. She wondered if Tafari was as 'innocent' as she seemed.

Bloom reflected on what happened and replayed the moments in her mind over and over, and then remembered

'_Where those gills on her neck,'_ she thought

Out of her entire magical experience, despite seeing trolls, magic rings and enchanted prisons this had to be the strangest thing she ever saw. She desperately wanted to investigate but after tonight's events it was better to stay put. She heard a knock on the door.

"Bloom, sweetie, open the door. It's me, Flora," she cried

Bloom hesitantly opened it and let Flora inside. Flora pulled up a chair next to Bloom's bed. She took a moment to think before she spoke of tonight.

"It wasn't that bad," said Flora "All you really did was spill a little water on Tafari. I'm sure she's all right."

"Yeah, but…" interjected Bloom

Flora made a gesture to stop Bloom from speaking "Why don't you talk to Sky? I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Bloom looked down to the floor and thought on the idea for a moment.

_Would Sky forgive me after this? _

_Would he still want to be my boyfriend?_

_Would he love me?_

"Bloom, Bloom," pounded Sky on the door "Let me in,"

_I can't let him see me now. _

Flora read Bloom's expression and went to the door "Umm…Sky, Bloom needs to be by herself for a bit," she began "Why don't you come back later?"

Flora shut the door in his face, making his depression worse. He felt so stupid thinking he could invite all three without there being disaster. He had to speak with someone. It would be Brandon but he was getting the third degree from his girlfriend. He walked down the stairs to the main hall and down a few dark corridors until he arrived at a heavy gold door with inscriptions on them.

"Tafari," he called "Tafari, I need to speak with you again,"

A gentle breeze flew and swung the huge doors. The room was grand filled with rare silks hanging on the walls and the canopy bed. The carpet was made of rich fur and dimly lit candles lit the room in crystal and silver chandeliers. A long in-floor pool stretched across the room leading to the back wall. The pool led outside to the lake near the palace.

"Tafari," he called "Where are you?"

"I'm in here," she responded. She rose to the surface of the pool and rested her head on the ivory rim and closed her eyes before speaking again. "I'm always here,"

"I need your advice," he said "I want to talk to Bloom but she refuses to see me. Do you think she hates me?"

"Absolutely not," began Tafari "She just needs her space for the time being. She's feeling humiliated. Let her get over it for a bit but try to get to her before she does anything rash."

"But how…" he began "How?"

"Do I look like Harry Potter to you?" she asked

"Who?" asked Sky

"I forgot you don't know who that is," said Tafari "It will be nice to have a conversation with someone who knows all of these earth alliterations."

Sky face looked hopeless and Tafari gazed at him with pity.

"You truly need help," she said "Listen closely to my words."  
Sky leaned in to hear what she had to say and together they devised a plan to get Bloom to talk with him. After the discussion he left feeling more relieved than he ever had in a long time.

Meanwhile in the palace…

"What do you mean you're staying here?" asked Riven

"I mean I'm staying her for the celebration," answered Kuno

"The celebration is over, Kuno, go home," responded Riven

"I've been invited to stay in the palace,"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Riven

Kuno pulled out an authentic invitation to the birthday festivities and stay in the palace through everything signed by the King and Queen of the planet themselves.

"For crying out…" began Riven

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to my guestroom," said Kuno walking off.

"I'm going to kill Sky," muttered Riven under his breath.

The other specialist were watching Kuno walk and looked to Riven still cursing. It was going to be a nightmare with both Diaspro with the girls and Kuno with them.

Somewhere in the halls…

Bloom had become restless and decided in order to make things right, she would have to apologize to Tafari but how exactly. She asked Flora to make one of her famous bouquets for Tafari as a start but much more than this was needed to make amends. She made her way through the halls, up the stairs and to the infirmary. The only light was dimly lit candles and moonlight. She looked left and right but did not find Tafari.

"Tafari," whispered Bloom "Tafari, are you asleep?"

"Excuse me," asked a voice "But may I help you find someone?"

"I'm looking for Princess Tafari," began Bloom "Squire Brandon brought her up here a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry, Princess Bloom, but Squire Brandon has not," responded the voice "As a matter of fact no one is here except for us."

"Okay, well thank you for the help," responded Bloom

Bloom left the infirmary puzzled about the information she'd just receive. Where was Tafari and why wasn't she here when Sky told Brandon to bring her here?

Kuno's Guestroom…

Kuno decided to go to bed after he finished packing. Not too much could be done on the planet and he was bored. He didn't get along with the specialists. As a matter of fact, he really didn't want to be here, but his parents forced him to come so they wouldn't be so rude as to refuse the invitation.

He sighed, laid back on the bed, shut his eyes and thought about his future after he graduated. It would have been nice to have a special someone to talk to but it just wasn't his nature to make friends with people beneath him. He was a genius and needed to be with intellectuals. Timmy was intelligent but all he talked about was Techna, his girlfriend and every girl he talked to only talked about their clothes and what sales they intended to catch. He heard a sweet, feminine voice harmonizing:

_Lay your head on my pillow _

_Here you can be yourself _

_No one has to know what you are feeling_

_No one but you and me _

_I won't tell your secrets _

_Your secrets are safe with me _

_I will keep your secrets _

_Just as the pages of your diary _

Kuno's eyes snapped open and scanned for the owner of the attractive voice. He bolted out of the room and tried to run to the voice, trampling through corridors. He couldn't control himself. He had to see who the enchanting voice belonged to.

_I feel such a connection_

_Even when you're far away_

_Oooo baby if there is anything you fear _

_Come forth, call and I'll be here _

He found the corridor where the voice was loudest. The inscripted, golden doors were the only things standing in his way of finding her. He desperately tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge. Then a gust of wind came to open the doors for him. He entered the romantic room, taking in every detail and hoping to see the object of his desires but he had no luck in obtaining her. The room had no other life but him.

"Dude, what are you doing in here?" questioned Sky

Kuno turned to face the specialists looking at him quizzically.

"I heard something," Kuno stated

"Dude, there's no one here," said Brandon

"Even if there was someone here, you couldn't wait until you put some pants on? No one wants to see you in your boxers!" stated Riven

Kuno looked down to his boxer in embarrassment. He forgot he wasn't wearing pants.

"I think you need to rest," said Helia

The guys left the room except Brandon and Sky. They waited until everyone else left the corridor before speaking.

"Tafari," said Brandon. He waited for Tafari to appear on the surface of the pool.

"Yes," she answered

"That wasn't funny," he stated

"What wasn't funny?" she questioned innocently

"Making Kuno look like he's crazy in front of everyone," replied Sky

Tafari giggled for a bit and said "Yes it was,"

Sky and Brandon had to laugh for a bit too. It was funny.

"Good night boys," said Tafari

"Good night, Tafari," they responded

"Could you guys do me a favor and get goldfish or two in here," she said "It's lonely as hell in here!"

"Good night, Tafari," they responded

With Bloom….

"You mean to say that she wasn't in the infirmary?" asked Flora

"No," responded Bloom "She was never there,"

"This is too suspicious," said Stella "Besides you poured water on her. It's not like you poisoned her."

"She could have some type of water allergy," stated Techna

"There's no one in the universe with a water allergy," said Layla "It's impossible."

"There were gills on her neck," said Bloom

"Are you sure?" asked Flora

"Yeah," said Bloom

"I saw them too," interjected Stella

"We have to investigate this girl," said Bloom "There's something off about her,"


End file.
